happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 July 2016
00:06:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:08:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:09:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:09:16 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:20:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:20:24 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:20:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:32:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:32:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:32:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:38:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:40:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:47:10 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:35:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:41:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:47:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:50:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:55:21 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:02:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:07:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:13:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:23:56 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:24:26 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 02:24:27 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:41:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:46:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:56:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:09:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:21:53 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:02:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:07:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:14:50 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:15:22 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:15:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:17:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:28:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:31:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:33:47 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 04:34:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:34:18 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 04:34:28 Hwy rachel 04:34:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:34:41 Nvm 04:34:49 !on 04:34:50 Sandgar: External Commands are now enabled 04:35:07 /kill Sandgar 04:35:09 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 04:35:10 This looks tasty! 04:35:23 Haha 04:38:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:38:54 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:39:45 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:12:53 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:48:30 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:49:01 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 07:07:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:08:17 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 07:08:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:53:53 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 07:54:23 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 07:54:24 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 07:54:24 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 07:54:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:54:48 There Should Be A 360 Degrees Video Of HTF Probably Eye Candy Or Hide And Seek 08:01:35 There Should Be A 360 Degrees Video Maybe Eye Candy Or Hide Or Seek 08:40:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:42:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:43:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:47:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:49:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:47:31 Wow No One Was Talking And Im Waiting! 10:45:54 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 13:42:11 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 15:10:11 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 15:10:41 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 15:10:43 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 15:11:37 this seems quiet 15:14:28 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 15:31:01 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:01:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:01:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:01:40 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:45:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:47:51 !updated 18:47:51 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 19:09:26 !version 19:09:32 !on 19:09:33 Mr Creeper500: External Commands are now enabled 19:09:36 !cersion 19:09:40 !Version 19:09:41 Dittotron v6.0 (Cybotronian Data Log Diverter 2.8R happytreefriends Edition). 19:20:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:21:04 !on 19:21:10 !off 19:21:17 !seenoff 19:21:17 Mr Creeper500: !seen is now disabled! 19:21:22 Mr Creeper500: !seen is now enabled! 19:21:22 !seenon 19:26:42 !updatelogs 20:41:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:41:43 !bothowareyoutoday 20:41:45 Mr Creeper500: I'm okay, I guess. 20:43:01 !thank anyone 20:43:02 Thank you anyone! 21:01:24 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:01:33 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:23:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:23:17 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:29:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:30:12 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:41:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:41:22 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:41:23 * Bot_Lumpy rips Sandgar 's guts out through their eye sockets 21:41:39 *test* 21:41:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 21:41:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:42:16 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:42:17 * Bot_Lumpy rips Sandgar 's guts out through their eye sockets 21:42:28 HELLLLLLLL YYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHH 21:46:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:48:37 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:48:53 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 21:49:13 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:49:14 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Sandgar at this time 21:49:25 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 21:49:33 !Lumpy kill Terry 21:49:35 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Terry at this time 21:49:43 !Lumpy kill Terry 21:49:44 * Bot_Lumpy mulches Terry 's face with an egg beater 21:56:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:56:48 !Lumpy kill Terry 21:56:49 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Terry at this time 21:57:00 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:57:01 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Sandgar at this time 21:57:08 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 21:57:09 * Bot_Lumpy mulches Sandgar 's face with an egg beater 21:57:14 so we have to say Lump 21:57:17 LUmpy now 21:57:25 !Lumpy Kill Neil 21:57:26 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Neil at this time 21:57:38 !Lumpy kill Neil 21:57:39 * Bot_Lumpy rips Neil 's guts out through their eye sockets 21:57:51 does the pm stuff work or no 21:57:53 !command 21:57:58 Sandy, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, userkill. 21:57:59 !commands 21:58:10 why does it call me sandy 21:58:20 'cause I told it to :P 21:58:31 !bothowaryoutoday 21:58:46 !bothowareyoutoday 21:58:48 Sandy: I'm okay, I guess. 21:58:59 !userkill 21:59:12 !userkill Mr Creeper500 21:59:16 That's the !Lumpy kill thing 21:59:18 oh 21:59:23 it's a bit dumber 21:59:33 yeah 21:59:34 i can tell 21:59:44 But pm it 21:59:51 wht 21:59:57 what you want me to say 22:00:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:00:07 First just say anything 22:00:12 k 22:00:22 did that 22:00:27 and then !commands or any other command 22:00:45 how do you make it say hi in mc 22:00:49 like Juan does 22:00:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:01:12 !say Hi 22:01:12 Hi 22:01:21 but hidden 22:01:23 like juan does 22:01:37 or does he just log into the bot 22:01:52 I kinda think he just logs onto it 22:02:00 but I'll check the permissions 22:03:45 okay 22:03:53 well that is phoey 22:04:05 No it's not 22:04:15 the rights thing is just off 22:04:30 do you want mods and admins or only admins to use it? 22:05:10 both 22:05:41 Mr Creeper500: Restarting now... 22:05:41 !restart 22:06:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:06:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:06:56 test 22:07:03 BOOM 22:07:27 Sandy, fuck you 22:07:41 xD 22:08:30 !kick Sandgar 22:08:55 !Lumpy kill himself 22:08:56 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing himself at this time 22:09:01 so 22:09:04 what i need to do now 22:09:20 Just say anything in pm again since it left 22:11:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:11:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:11:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 22:11:21 OK, same steps 22:11:27 say anything in pm 22:11:34 and then !say (message) 22:13:00 You there? 22:13:21 !updated 22:13:22 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 22:13:40 yeah 22:13:49 !on 22:13:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:13:59 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 22:14:00 It doesn't need all that on shit no more 22:14:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 22:14:06 it's inverted now 22:14:08 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 15